Ghost Pepper
Ghost Pepper is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It could be bought when it was available for a limited time. It haunts zombies using ghosts in a short range of two tiles forward and one tile backward and deals three damage per second. After attacking a zombie, it will explode after ten seconds in a three-by-three area, dealing 22.5 damage. It costs 109 gems. This plant appeared in the 2.9.1 update, but was removed on November 4, 2014. Only the players who bought it previously can keep it forever. It is named after the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bhut_Jolokia Bhut Jolokia], which was formerly known as the world's spiciest chili pepper. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. Plant Food upgrade s]] When fed Plant Food, it haunts all the zombies in a 4x3 area, dealing huge damage. It also resets its timer. Strategies The Ghost Pepper is best used against dangerous zombies (such as Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, Jester Zombie, etc.), as it cannot be damaged by most zombies. It is best to use Plant Food so that its screams can affect more than two lanes. It is also best to copy this plant. Its explosion can cause splash damage, dealing increased units of damage to tougher zombies. Note: Avoid planting Ghost Peppers in front of a nearby plant when you see Mecha-Football Zombies. That is, because the Ghost Peppers can actually be pushed or thrown away from the lanes, wasting 75 sun. Also, avoid placing them in a lane where Gargantuar Primes shoot their lasers, as this will waste 75 sun in process and the Ghost Pepper will explode and kill nothing (unless there are nearby zombies attacking your plants). Instead, plant Ghost Peppers in front of the Gargantuar Primes or Mecha-Football Zombies. In addition to that, avoid using this plant in levels where challenges say not to lose plants. When the Ghost Pepper explodes, the counter of lost plants will decrease. Gallery Ghost Pepper bought.jpg|Ghost Pepper when purchased. 2014-10-15-12-10-30.png|Ghost Pepper's new cost. Ghost Pepper in Seed Selection.jpeg|Ghost Pepper in seed selection. HDGhostPepper.PNG|HD Ghost Pepper. Ghost Pepper Costume.png|Ghost Pepper's costume. HD Ghost Costume.png|HD Ghost Pepper with costume. Ghost Pepper Sun Seed Packet.png|Seed packet. GhostChiliAlmanac.JPG|Seed packet without sun cost. Imitater Ghost Pepper2.png|Imitater Ghost Pepper. pepperboost.jpg|Ghost Pepper's boost packet. GhostPepperEndlessCard.png|Ghost Pepper's Endless Zone card. Ghost Pepper being used.gif|Ghost Pepper attacking (Animated, click to watch). 13.PNG|Ghost Pepper on water. GhostPepperPlantFood.png|Ghost Pepper when fed Plant Food. GhostPepperPlantFood_costume.jpg|Ghost Pepper with costume when fed Plant Food. ghost pepper about to explode.png|Ghost Pepper about to explode. Ghost_pepper_about_to_explode_costume.jpg|Ghost Pepper with costume about to explode. tdfiDkH.png|Ghost Pepper's explosion. 2014-10-19-16-32-44.png|Many Ghost Peppers on the Big Wave Beach lawn. Cropped.jpeg|Ghost Pepper haunting two tombstones. GhostPepper_haunting_front_and_back.png|Ghost Peppers haunting front and back. Ghost Pepper being watered.gif|Ghost Pepper being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) pepperzen.jpg|Ghost Pepper in Zen Garden. GhostPepperAd.PNG|An ad for Ghost Pepper. Trivia *Ghost Pepper and Infi-nut are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time so far that have a sun cost of 75. Coincidentally, they both have Mediocre seed packet recharge. * Funnily enough, both plants are also the only 'ghostly' plants *Ghost Pepper was removed from the store at 9:00 (UTC) on November 4, 2014. *It is the first and only plant to float at any time. Because of this, it is able to float above the water in Big Wave Beach. This makes it the only plant not found in Big Wave Beach that can be planted on the water. **Ghost Pepper cannot be planted on water in Pirate Seas, despite floating above the water. *It is the first premium plant that does not cost real currency. *Once it attacks a zombie, a timer will start its explosion. *Zombies can pass through Ghost Pepper without eating it. It is so far the only non-instant plant that can do this. Although it cannot be crushed by Gargantuars, it can still be crushed by Zombie King (when its throne falls into it) and Surfer Zombie with its surfboard. **Gargantuar Prime's lasers can damage Ghost Pepper, making it the only zombie that can attack it, yet it cannot crush it. **Fisherman Zombie can defeat the Ghost Pepper when the Ghost Pepper is next to it and hooks a plant behind the Ghost Pepper. **It can also be killed by Sun Bombs. *Gargantuar Prime's lasers cause its timer for explosion to activate. *So far, it is the only plant, except for a few instant-use plants, that cannot be transformed into sheep by the Wizard Zombie. *Mecha-Football Zombie cannot push it directly. However, Ghost Pepper can still be pushed by Mecha-Football Zombie if the plant in front of it gets pushed. *According to PopCap in the preview of 2.9.1 update, Ghost Pepper was a limited-time premium plant. **This and Sweet Potato are currently the only plants from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that were only available for a limited time. *This, Bonk Choy, Squash, and Split Pea are the only plants that can attack in front and back. *This, Power Lily, Pea-nut, Homing Thistle, and Sweet Potato are currently the only premium plants that do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *It is the second pepper plant that does not explode into fire with Chilly Pepper being the first and is the only pepper that explodes in a square area. *This, Homing Thistle and Sweet Potato are the only premium plants which cannot be shared with other profiles. *Its gem cost on the soft release version was 80 gems. *It has the smallest shadow out of any plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Its shadow is also the only one that changes consecutively. *It has the longest watering animation in Zen Garden. *It is the first pepper that is not based on elements. *It is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that was shown moving around (in the Lawn of Doom trailer). *Ghost Pepper will not explode if its timer is triggered when a certain level ends. *This and Guacodile are the only two plants that have a third attack after their Plant Food Upgrade and their regular attack. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Multi-directional plants